


[Fanart] Mr Fusspot Strikes Again

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: Vetinari and Drumknott are enjoying a walk in the park with Mr Fusspot and Drumknott's new bicycle until Mr Fusspot proves once again that he has an uncanny skill of finding ‘not old rubber bones’ wherever he goes.





	

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/157240400390/vetinari-and-drumknott-enjoying-a-walk-in-the-park)


End file.
